1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal applicator for crimping closed barrel electrical terminals to the stripped end of a wire. More particularly, this invention relates to a manual feed mechanism which assists an operator to rapidly position successive wires in position for attaching a terminal. This invention also is directed to the rapid lateral movement of wires out of a crimping station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semi-automatic wire crimping machines for attaching open or closed barrel terminals to wires having stripped ends are disclosed in the prior art. These machines can be relatively simple. Four principle parts must be included in each machine. A movable punch and a stationary anvil perform the actual crimping, but terminal feeding and wire feeding means are also required. In general, such machines employ laterally or longitudinally fed strips of individual terminals. In the more simple and less expensive machines, which are of particular interest in connection with this invention, the wire feeding step is often performed by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,814 discloses a terminal applicator which has a reciprocable punch and stationary anvil and an automatic means for feeding strip mounted terminals. That device employs a continuous belt which advances the strip mounted terminals into, through, and out of a crimping station. This belt is linked to the movable punch and proper movement of the strip mounted terminals occurs in sequence with the crimping operation. A rotatable arm is attached to the strip feed mechanism. This arm is located adjacent to the crimping station. This arm moves in sequence with the belt. The arm is intended to remove a crimped wire from the crimping station as a new terminal is advanced for crimping. The instant invention comprises a feed mechanism which can be used with a terminal applicator consistent with that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,814.
Pertinent examples of manual assist wire feeding apparatus are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,603 and 3,883,939. Each of these prior art references, move the wire laterally of its axis into the crimping or terminal application station where the wire pauses while a terminal is crimped around its stripped end. The wire is then moved laterally out of the crimping station. It should be noted that lateral movement alone is insufficient where the wire must be poked into a closed barrel.
Applications which employ funnel members adjacent to a crimping zone are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,957, 3,416,213 and 3,710,483.